


无罪推定 （cartman/kyle）（集中营）

by kyleloveu



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, stan死了, 军官cartman, 强迫, 流产, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: 授权转载原作者 咖啡机 ☕️谢谢太太❤️
Relationships: Cartman/Kyle, Stan/Kyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	无罪推定 （cartman/kyle）（集中营）

Chapter1:

似乎这里没有什么生物可以存活下来，夜以继日地劳作，微乎其微的食物，还有时不时会落下来的鞭子，这些都令Kyle感到窒息。

“人为什么而活，你知道吗Stan？”

在很久以前，他曾问过那位Alpha，黑发青年一如既往的有些沉默，他脸上的血污点点，眼神疲惫。Kyle知道Stan想说什么，他们总是如此心灵相通。

没有食物可以，没有光可以，即便被污泥缠身也可以，Kyle闭上双眼，”但不可以失去你。”他有很多种办法在这里死掉，反正一个肮脏低劣的人种死亡是很正常的事情，但他要活下去。

“为了能看见希望。”

Stan轻轻地将Kyle搂在怀中，“保重，Kyle。”

啊……Kyle揉了揉自己的眼睛，喉咙干涩地发不出一点声响，他蜷缩在狭窄的柜子中，寒风呜呜，他梦见了Stan与他分别的那天。众人睡着时的呼吸声都透露出一股苦涩，平稳悠长的呼吸远离了犹太人，疾病与痛苦追上了他们。

Kyle有着一头鲜艳灿烂的橙红色头发，这让他在人群中十分显眼。他绿茵茵的眼眸与集中营格格不入，那些女人都乐意与他说话——这开在灰色地狱里的希望。

Cartman推开了木门，吱嘎声没能惊醒人们，他们太累了，甚至有人在睡梦中就此死去。Kyle被屋外的冷风吹到，他将自己抱得更紧，他那干瘦的身躯随时都会散架。Cartman一眼就能找到他，他记得那头火焰般的头发，在这儿，连只缺胳膊的蚂蚁都能被他寻到。

——我叫Kyle，他叫Stan。

那是久远到近乎上辈子的回忆，在战争开始之前，在德意志最伟大的领导出现之前，他和Stan还有Kyle在一个镇上。那不是什么特别美丽的记忆，因为Kyle从不把目光投向自己。

Cartman一想到这儿，就感到一股火辣辣的耻辱冒出来。他要洗刷掉，他要把曾耀眼的星辰摘下。前天夜里，部下将奄奄一息的Stan送过来时他就有了个想法。他看着被愤怒与不屑充斥的双眼，得意地笑了起来。

“我知道你一直很讨厌我，不巧，我也是。”他在男人周围踱步，“要看看Kyle有多在乎你吗？”

“你把他抓进来了？！”Stan剧烈地咳嗽起来，他吐出一口血，Cartman索然无味地招人将他拖下去。

“咳咳……”Kyle闻到了血腥味，那是Cartman还没有清洗的大衣上的味道，这声咳嗽让长官皱了皱眉，他快步上前，看见衣物单薄的Kyle面色苍白。

像是要死了一样。

Cartman头一次知道自己原来那么害怕死亡，他抱着Kyle大吼着喊来人，怀里的人一直在发抖，哪怕他将自己厚实的外衣裹住了Omega。他有些懊恼自己为什么不早一些去找Kyle，在Omega吃下药片后的一个小时，他睁开了自己碧绿的眼。

他梦到了很多人和事，有好的也有坏的。他梦见Stan站在自己的床沿告诉自己他就要走了，还梦见枪声响起后撕心裂肺的哭喊声，浓郁的血腥气息在梦境中是如此的真实，让他刚醒就干呕。

Cartman紧张地拉住Kyle的手，那双被现实摧残的手布满伤痕，Kyle这时才发现房间里还有一人。

“Cartman？”他每说一句话都要咳嗽一会，像是要把积攒了许久的污浊吐出去，“……我不知道该说什么。”Kyle硬邦邦地说，他不明白Cartman所作为何，在他眼里，前者已然不是那个曾和自己还有Stan一起长大的玩伴。

他们的人生早已分道扬镳，但却忘了两条不平行的线终究会相遇。

“Stan还活着。”Cartman压下冲动，他眼神狠戾地盯着Kyle，一字一顿，“你知道我想要什么。”

……哈。

Kyle知道，这位Alpha多次曾向自己示好，他身上富有侵略性的信息素总是会呛得自己流泪。“我不介意与Stan分享你。”Cartman高高在上的口吻激怒了一边的Stan，那天的后续Kyle记不太清，只记得Stan难得与人打成了一团。

那也是他们三人第一次出现裂缝，尽管他们从未紧密过。

病房里安静了下来，Kyle紧闭双唇，集中营每一天都会有人死亡，那些尸体被运出去会经过他工作的地方。一开始Kyle会脸色煞白地愣在原地，渐渐的他已经学会无视。

Stan，他所有的依靠和动力，支撑着名为Kyle的巨大机械继续运转下去的核心。压抑的气氛迫使身边的人接二连三地见了上帝，Kyle在深夜会小声的啜泣，他想念Stan的嗓音、他的脸、他每一次与自己做爱时温柔的吻。

“我想见见他。”Kyle抬起头。

Chapter 2:

穿过一些睡着的人群，七拐八绕地在随意搭建出来的建筑物之间穿梭后，Kyle被带进了一座小小的由地下室改造而成的牢房。

他看见Stan了，最先跃进视野里的是Alpha脖子那的一道疤，看颜色应该才结痂。蓝黑色的头发被汗液还有血浸湿，它们软化下来，遮住了Alpha的双眼。

这里的空气并不流通，沉闷非常，没有愈合的口子隐藏着亿万的细菌，显然Cartman不会在意一个俘虏是否得到良好的治疗。谢天谢地，他还活着。Kyle走过去，那些生锈了铁链就铐在Stan的手腕上，“这儿很不卫生，长官。”

Cartman无动于衷，他的嘴角挂着丝笑容，Kyle垂下眼帘，他抚摸着Stan的脸颊，Alpha的睡颜叫他露出了笑容。看到爱人，Kyle忘记了先前在这里受到的虐待。

他并非自欺欺人的愚蠢之徒，相反，他知道Stan宁愿死也不想看见自己委身于人。集中营里的很多人都将肉体出卖给那些德国人，他们麻木地日复一日被玩弄，只有被分割出去的灵魂还会哭泣。

所以他和那些人有什么不同呢？为什么他会有资格侥幸躲过这些？Kyle捂住嘴咳嗽着，他扶着墙站起身子，“我答应你，现在我是你的了。”

Cartman没有说话，他强健有力的胳膊搂住Kyle，Omega像是预料到了些什么，哀求着说，“不不不，请出去——！”他的话被堵在了口中，Alpha的吻野蛮无比，Kyle的舌尖被咬破，让他难以忍受的血味直冲大脑。

他要在自己的Alpha面前被另一个Alpha强奸，Kyle消瘦的身体抖得厉害，他想将自己的脸埋进手掌。Cartman掰开它们，“看着我的眼睛！”他如愿以偿了，被泪水浸润的双眼如同宝石般闪亮，他亲吻了下亮晶晶的眼。

“你的眼睛永远都那么迷人。”Cartman在Omega耳边轻轻说着，Kyle不敢出声，他害怕将身后的Stan惊醒。Cartman似有所感地让军靴在地上来回摩擦发出刺耳的声响，Kyle瞪大眼，他的外衣被剥下来扔在Stan的腿旁。

Cartman要在那个人的眼前上了Kyle，这更像是一种对领土所有权的宣誓。随着他的动静越来越大，本就是浅眠的Alpha晃了几下头，勉强睁开了眼，他发出一声“Kyle”。

Stan摇晃了几下自己的脑袋，他看见Kyle挂满泪水的脸，而这时他想的是被子弹穿过肩膀的时候。

呼啸而来的子弹击中自己，在炮火连天的战场上，他不过是渺小的虫蚁。Stan以为自己就要去见神明，那时候他还会遗憾临死前所见只是一棵又一棵被烧焦的树木、横七竖八分不出敌我的尸体。而现在他宁愿没有看到Kyle，他宁愿这是一场梦，醒来他已经在天国。

“Kyle，不要哭。”这是他仅存的理智。

Kyle哽咽住了。

他的火，他的希望，他迄今为止努力的对象正艰难地抬动眼皮，他看见Stan睁开了眼，他感到所有的空气都在那一刻停止了流动。四面八方而来的怒吼在下体被撕裂时达到了最大，Kyle哭喊着让Stan转过头去，后者被铁链锁紧，链条绷直。

“求你！”Kyle被抱在Cartman的怀中，他的眼角瞥见Stan那张惯常冷静的脸出现愤怒，“唔唔……”Stan想要挥拳，他想将自己所有的力量砸向Cartman，Alpha咬牙切齿地望着另一个Alpha。

有人在痛哭，有人在大笑，还有人被现实压在大地上。

“Kyle……”Stan声音小了下去，他无声地用嘴唇描摹了几个单词。

没有哪一场的性爱有着如此多的暴力与血，Kyle尝到了自己和Cartman的血在口腔中弥漫。他的眼泪落在嘴唇，苦涩之际。Stan看到Omega被粗暴地对待，看见Omega白嫩的肌肤上留下的青红色痕迹，他用最恶毒的语言咒骂着Cartman，他甚至换着语系去问候对方的家人。

“你还活着得亏了Kyle。”Cartman居高临下地说，Kyle微弱地呼吸，他的机体保护机制正在作用。Stan继续嘶吼着，他漆黑色的瞳孔中倒映着赤裸着的男人——白皙的皮肤与这灰色的牢笼对比强烈。

人为什么要活着？

内心中那道不明的声音再一次发问。

Kyle高昂着自己的头，他双手撑在桌子上，来自Alpha的信息素正搅动着整个牢房。他为数不多的美丽时光在难以言喻的环境中被打碎、搅乱，远去了，他真正的过去，他一厢情愿小心翼翼守护的过去。

也许自己就不应该奢望Stan能与Cartman和平共处，也许自己不该招惹Cartman，也许……也许这一切都是他的过错。

肉体与肉体之间撞击的声音，那些透明的液体从Kyle的大腿根流到地上，Stan将铁链拉直，“他妈的，你这个混蛋！”在怒骂里，Omega因生物的本能开始渐渐放弃抵抗，他转而低低地喘息起来。

Stan听过Kyle呻吟的声音，充满了甜腻与满足，还有些依赖，而非现在如同被强奸的妓女才会发出的声音。

Kyle沉闷的呻吟声让Cartman心烦意乱，他明明得到了心中所想，但不快还是在心中滋生。“叫得再大一点，我不喜欢操木头。”他蒙住Kyle的双眼，似乎这样就能令Kyle好受些。

他从来不懂Kyle，失去了视野后的Omega并没有放松下来，相反，一种可怕的念头在他心中冒出芽。Kyle痛恨自己是柔弱的、无用的Omega，他被信息素控制，被Cartman操得汁水横流。

“不，要，看。”Alpha的性器官膨胀了起来，厚实的结堵住那些白浊的精液，Kyle感到大脑里的一根弦崩断，他哭着让Stan冷静些，因为他闻到伤口破裂后的血腥味。

更多的血溢出，发白的双唇被血染红，Kyle忍住了高潮来临时的尖叫，只不过恐怕短时间内他说的每一句话都会撕裂柔软的肌体。

“咳、你满意了吗？”Kyle瘫坐在地上，Stan的伤口撕裂开来，钻心的疼让Alpha休克。Kyle捂住嘴剧烈地咳嗽，他的肺如同老旧的风扇正在吱吱呀呀地运作，每一次地呼吸都是那么的困难。

活下去，Kyle将血块咳出，他的脑子里是Stan说过的誓言，总有一天他们能离开这里。

Cartman抱起了他，“为什么总是要反抗我。”他爱怜地摸了摸Kyle的头顶，这个动作让后者想起自己对待宠物时的举动。

不过是个用来泄欲以及抹灭过去用的工具，Kyle嘴唇抽动了下，还是没能将那句话说出口。

“你根本不需要我，你只是为过去而羞愤。”Kyle尽可能地收敛刻薄，但他还是看见Cartman脸色变得铁青。他知道激怒Cartman的后果是什么，可Kyle只剩下这一丁点的权利，这是为数不多还属于自己的东西。

Kyle把喉中的眼泪咽下去，“我也只是过过嘴瘾而已，长官不要为我这种小人物而动怒。”他又恢复成那副温顺的模样，像是驯良的马驹，安静动人。

黑色的大衣被粗暴地脱下来甩在Kyle的身上，Cartman低着头，怀中的Omega楚楚可怜，那凄惨的样子让他有些心疼，出于此Cartman决定放他一马。

“亲爱的，至少你现在属于我了。”他抚平Kyle抿成一条直线的唇，抱着Omega走出牢房，屋外银色的月光洒落下，平添一份哀戚。

Kyle没有回头路走了。

Chapter 3:

Kyle从Cartman那里回来的时候已接近正午，他手中捧着一些“领来”的食物，身上挂着件宽大的外套。做工精良与一看就知道价值不菲的布料，这让Kyle踏进屋子就被其他人盯住。

他现在是异类中的异类，在外人看来他失去了被害者这道标签，尽管他也并非加害者。只是在这一众的苦痛里，Kyle所得到的那丁点温暖都会被视作背叛，“你昨天夜里不见了，我们还以为你出了什么事。”脸色黝黑的小男孩望着Kyle手中的面包吞了下口水，“所以你是和他们换了？”

Kyle被他的话刺在原地，他的耳根发红，他求助似地望向别人。一名年迈的妇人没有说什么，她摇了摇头，充满慈爱地摸了摸Kyle的脸，这友善的举动令Kyle减轻了几分难堪。

“没什么，孩子，我们是为了生存，”老妇人将他敞开的领口拢起，“为了活下去而已，这没什么好惭愧的。”她稀疏的头发变得模糊起来，Kyle连忙低头用衣袖擦了擦眼角的泪水，这是他从被Cartman带走之后头一次觉得心脏上的裂缝在愈合。

他嗫嚅地向老人道谢，然后将手中的面包、牛奶分发给那些旁观的人们，是的，只是每个人的生存方式不同罢了。尖锐的铃声响起来，这是在说他们的休息时间结束了，充满绝望的下一轮煎熬开始。原本冷眼旁观的人们这下倒不好意思起来，但人们最终还是接过那些宝贵的食物。

为了活下去而已。

等房屋空起来之后，Kyle弯下腰，将嘴里的血水吐出来。他看见地上呕吐物里有些许的烂肉，这是他身体的一部分。

为了抵抗堕落而生出的腐肉，Kyle回到自己的床上，他被Cartman允许休息，其实后者更想让他永远待在那里。只不过Kyle拒绝了。

“只有这一点，求你了。”除了与Cartman上床的场合，只要一察觉到那道炽烈的视线Kyle就会不自禁地想要呕吐，甚至于只要一想到Cartman的脸，他就会躲起来自残。

比如现在他倚靠在墙根，用剪刀在手背上写着字，金属破开皮肤比想象中简单得多。不过想要将字母的圆润刻上就要困难，Kyle的舌根微微发苦，即使他疼得泪水流过裂开的嘴唇，他还是没有停下。

Stan。

爱和恨交织在一起，这更让人铭记在心，伤口是不好的事物，但是爱人则是美好的化身。撕碎的现实与美，Kyle突然笑了起来，温柔的人第一次感到报复是如此的痛快。

“这不怪我，是你想毁了我。”Kyle将最后一个字母写上，他看着鲜血淋漓的手背，想着Cartman看见后的表情就带着笑容在墙角睡去。

“很好，看来我愚蠢的Omega很想比……比那个下贱的Alpha先走一步！”Cartman焦躁地在病房中走来走去，他让Kyle回去之后架不住某种复杂的情绪作祟，于是他偷偷的——他大可光明正大地去看Kyle。

Cartman让下属报告的声音小一些，但似乎是想到了什么，怒极反笑地看了眼病床上的Kyle，“犹太人没有被生锈的剪刀杀死过吗？！”如果不是那点想念让他看见在墙角躺倒沉睡的Kyle，或许第二天清晨这个倔强的Omega就去见了上帝。

他什么时候变得这么脆弱的？这与记忆里的Kyle并不同。

光亮干净的房间中只剩下他与Omega，Cartman坐在床边的椅子上，他踌躇着伸手将Kyle额前的碎发撩开。他睡着的样子倒还是老样子，呼吸永远都是那么的微弱，像随时都会死了一般。

Cartman想到有一年夏天，他和Kyle还有Stan在小树林里玩耍，其实更多的是他在旁观着Stan与Kyle。他刻薄还有反复无常的脾气常常令他难以加入，实际上他也不想与某人一起。

那不过是很寻常的夏日，Cartman却记得很清楚，他们在溪边玩起了捉迷藏。Stan没能找到Kyle还有自己，因为Cartman在他背过身子倒数的时候一把拉过Kyle的手，他的心脏怦怦直跳，他呼吸急促地拽着Kyle一股劲儿地往前跑。

如果不是Kyle提醒他就要跑出规则范围，Cartman或许可以就这样带着Kyle一路跑回自己的家。他第一次碰到了男孩的手，他第一次近距离被那双眼睛注视，第一次他不用在Kyle的眼中看见除自己以外的人。

“我们是不是走的太远了？Stan会找不到我们的。”Kyle扬起脑袋，他天真烂漫的样子令Cartman心虚地说，这怎么会呢，Stan那么聪明，这才有挑战性不是吗。

光线穿过层层叠叠的树叶与枝桠，光斑投射在男孩的脸上，Cartman说完又握紧了Kyle的手，他加重了语气叫他不必担心。而自己却在心中害怕Kyle不过是海市蜃楼，一碰就会消散。

于是Kyle就和他在树林深处待了整整半天，快要天黑的时候Cartman才恋恋不舍地离开。只是短短的几个小时而已，远比不上Stan与Kyle相处的时间，但那足够了，Cartman为短暂又宝贵的记忆加上了一层又一层的渲染，到最后他已然忘记那天自己与Kyle究竟做过什么。

可以珍藏一生的回忆，在时间与思念的粉饰里，男孩成了由沙砾磨出的珍珠。

Cartman轻轻地叹了口气，他凝望着Kyle，希望时光可以倒流，他一定会握住Kyle的手不放开。

哪怕Kyle从未喜欢过他。

Chapter 4:

Kyle看见深沉的幕布，看见熟悉的脸孔逐一闪现，最终他看到自己被推上高高的台上，下面是密密麻麻的人群。

“绞死他！”一个女人举着手，附和她声音的人们也高喊起来，Kyle下意识地想要后退，却被人牢牢困住。

喉咙里好像被成吨的海水灌进去，Kyle双手在空气中挥舞，他挣扎着想要呐喊想要询问，可连呼吸都成了奢侈品。最终，喧闹止于一声沉重的敲击音，“肃静！”

Kyle立刻反应过来是怎么一回事，他被人推上了法庭，但身后却是绞刑架，似乎不需要证词，他就要被处以酷刑。人们还在争论，争论是用火焰烧死这个不知羞耻的魔女，还是绞死这个怪物。Kyle感受不到空气的流动，他双手垂下，有人在喊他的名字，“Stan？”

消毒水的味道，还有食物的芬芳，Kyle睁开了双眼，他好像是睡了整整一个世纪。

“Cartman。”男人面无表情地看着Kyle苏醒，他听到那声，但他丝毫不意外，“如果你不想死在Stan前面，你最好不要再做些什么蠢事。”Cartman将托盘塞进Kyle的怀中，那上面是集中营里的犹太人绝不可能见到的食物。

Kyle抬起自己的左手，绷带层层绕在上面，这一觉睡得将大多数疲惫一扫而空。他的骨头又充满了力量，于是Kyle尝试着站起来，但被Cartman塞回了床。

“你在喊我？”Kyle咬下一口，熟悉却离开很久的味道裹住了他，“我做了一个很长的梦。”

Cartman犹豫了下，最后点点头，“你做了噩梦，不过我看即便没有我你也没什么大碍。”他露出一个讥讽的表情，“你的Alpha会在梦中保护你。”

Kyle尽可能地无视讽刺，他若有所思地道了声谢谢，这让Cartman为他盖上被子的动作一滞。

他习惯于冷嘲热讽，难以回应突然出现的善意，Cartman有些慌乱地随口答应着。他总是这样，用厚厚的刺将自己保护起来，即使是示好也会带着刀光剑影。Kyle是最先，也是最后了解到他这一点的人，所以Omega才会生出将他掰回正轨的想法。

只是，Cartman不懂，他以为那是Kyle对他松动的表示，“现在药物还是紧缺，你最好不要——”他没能说完，因为Kyle将头转过去看向了窗外，在这暗无天日的地方居然会有鸟出没。阳光反射在他红色的头发上，犹如烈火般美丽，“真好啊。”Kyle轻轻地说。

“嗯。”Cartman心不在焉地应着，他的目光落在Kyle那半截露出来的脖子上，视线往下可以看见若隐若现的线条。他在浮想联翩，想如果他俩不是在这里重逢，而是在远离了喧嚣、尸体、荣誉和枪声的地方，是否Kyle可以成为他的妻子。

在极其短暂的一刻，Cartman卸下了被煽动起来的蕴藏在心中的民族感，日耳曼的荣辱兴衰与他无关。Kyle看向窗外，而他在看他，悠长的呼吸声还有风声，那些乒乒乓乓的杂音远去了，Cartman伸出手，Kyle这才收回了视线。

他的眼睛明亮有神，被人突然抚摸脸颊有些讶异出现在瞳孔里，Kyle微微睁大了眼框，那一瞬间的美触动了Cartman，以至于他亲吻上了Kyle的嘴唇。

Kyle的身体僵硬住，他在心里反复告诉自己这不过是为了Stan，一个吻而已，他连自己都卖给了Cartman，让自己不要那么抗拒。只是灵魂与肉体的不协调最终还是让Cartman松开了他，“你可比我要绝情多。”Alpha关上了门，临走前他不忘讽刺Kyle。

“谢谢。”Omega不卑不亢的态度险些令Cartman气昏了头，但他看着孱弱无力的Kyle，好吧，就当是病人的特权，于是Alpha头也不回地出了门。

Kyle又是一个人了，他将窗帘拉上，从梦中苏醒的自己还有些浑浑噩噩，“我做错了什么？”连给他辩证的时间都不给，Kyle缩进了被子里，柔软温暖的棉被让他又开始发困。

常有人以为Kyle如同寻常只能依附Alpha的可怜Omega，他的外表给人以欺骗性，被蒙骗的人里就有Cartman。但只有Stan清楚自己的Omega并不需要被人牢牢掌控住，他不是笼子里的金丝雀，你越是想捉紧，他越是会远离你。

Stan被人喂下了一些水，还有些流食，他被关押的地方从地下室换成了通风的木屋中。双手双脚都被铐住，唯有头部还可以自由活动，Stan滚动了下咽喉，那里像是被火烧过。

Cartman来过这里几次，无非就是炫耀Kyle现在有多么多么地听话，Stan听到了就只是“呸”了一声。

“你是在折磨Kyle……你不配说爱他！”Stan扯出一个嘲弄的笑容，“你以为他是什么？任人宰割随便就可以上的婊子？你根本就没有了解过Kyle！”他字字诛心，Cartman被他说得脸色青红交加，最终他将木椅扔过去砸向Stan的脑袋。

“你现在流的每一滴血，Kyle都要用他的身体换回来。”Cartman恶狠狠地瞪着那个他此生最大的仇敌，他看见方才不可一世的Alpha一下子如鲠在喉，便笑得快乐，“我有大把的时间去撬开Kyle的心，而你？别死了。”

Cartman扬长而去，Stan额间的血流到了嘴角，他用舌头舔干净，十二分的悔恨将他戳破。无论怎么怒吼，他细心呵护陪伴的男孩终究走远，就连回忆都成了奢望。

Stan将牙齿咬得咯吱咯吱直响，他看见地上有水渍在扩大，一滴又一滴，似乎永不会停息。被打断四肢，被子弹穿透，被人将尊严踩在脚下，都不如现在来得痛苦。Stan想到冬天里他和Kyle缩在壁炉前，他刀做着木雕，而Kyle安静地看书。偶尔Kyle会想到什么，他跑到自己的面前，用绿宝石般的眼睛看着Stan。

Alpha就会笑着和Omega抱成一团，他们心有灵犀，只稍一个对视就能明白对方所想。雪簌簌落下来的声音，木头燃烧起来的噼里啪啦声，他们在这些声音中做爱、接吻。

他们还会一起出去打猎，Kyle可以将皮毛完整地从动物身上剥下来，“这样我们就可以有一块地毯了。”Stan任由眼泪爬满自己的脸，那些欢声笑语历历在目。

Cartman压根不会珍惜Kyle，他只是一贯的自尊心在作祟，这样的人只会凭着自己的内心做事。而Kyle是野草，是关不住的鸟，Stan将头低下去，他无声地咧开嘴。

“你看过Stan了？”Kyle有些紧张地将被子揉来揉去，他把控着分寸，不让Cartman看出他有多担忧Stan。

“他很好，不过似乎他没有明白自己的处境。”Cartman察觉到Kyle那点小心思，他冷哼了声，“病好了我就带你去看他，如果你肯老实一些。”

喜悦跃出来的时候就已经来不及收回去了，Kyle忙将双眼垂下，他瓮声翁气地道了声谢，“你知道的，Stan精神还有些不稳定……”他变着法子委婉地告诉Cartman不要因为这点而与Stan动怒，那副小心翼翼的模样令Cartman想起了Stan和自己争吵时说出的话。

他似乎真的没有了解过Kyle，在Stan面前Kyle也会这样说话么。

“我说你，嗯……”Cartman磕磕绊绊地说着话，“你不必如此小心。”他长呼一口气，让他直截了当地对Kyle说出这句话不亚于让他看见Stan与Kyle手牵手。

Kyle起先是愣住，然后连忙摇头，他挂上虚弱的笑容，“不不，没什么，长官。”他刻意拿捏着疏远感，Cartman懊恼起为什么要说那多余的话。

“随便你。”Alpha又变成了冷冰冰的样子，他主动伸出友好的触手，但是被躲开，他将心捧上去，结果被Kyle轻松躲开。

Cartman不理解有些事情并非一厢情愿地给予就能解决，Kyle不需要这些，正如Stan所言，“你有什么想要的吗？”Cartman决定再试一次。

而这下轮到Kyle不知该说些什么，他苦涩地笑了笑，“我想要什么？”

一个德国人在集中营里问犹太人你想要什么，Kyle觉得没有什么比这更讽刺的了，他收起了笑脸，面无表情地看着Cartman，“长官，我想要活下去。”

——我想要自由，我想要一切的伤痛离开，我想要没有仇恨笼罩这个世界。

——这是我想要的。

“你会活着的。”Cartman假装没有听出那弦外之音，“Kyle，我多希望你能够对我敞开心扉一次。”

“在这里吗？我可以为您敞开一切。”Kyle脱下自己的上衣，他走向Cartman，面容憔悴，“包括这里。”他解开自己的裤子，在Cartman面前赤身裸体。

这是报复，Cartman后退了两步，他慌乱地从这里跑开，脑子里不停的回荡那句“从未了解过Kyle”。荆棘想要拥抱另一根荆棘，这只会两败俱伤。

Kyle望着远去的身影，他静静地穿上衣服，躺上床。

亲爱的，我赎完罪了。

—

秋天麦穗被风吹动后发出的簌簌声，还有皮靴踩在木质地板上的嘎吱声，这些都让Kyle坐直了身子——他原本在沙发上看着小说就此入眠。Kyle听到一阵细小的动物在布袋中挣扎的声音，他立刻将目光投向玄关处的男人，

Stan给他猎来了一只长耳兔。

“养起来如何？”Stan跃过衣帽架给了Kyle一个拥抱，他亲吻着Omega的鬓角，“或者吃掉。”被放进笼子里的小动物正警觉地打量四周，它还不知道自己的命运被控制在一句简短的话语里。

Kyle发出咯咯的笑声，他正要回以一个吻，却看见窗外一道身影转瞬即逝。那张阴郁的脸上有着愤恨的目光，Kyle永远也不会忘记的那张脸对着自己露出一个恐怖的笑容。

四周的物件忽然变得高大起来，Stan被一团黑雾遮住了脸，Kyle低下头，却发现自己就是笼中的长耳兔。“Stan！Stan！”他大声呼喊Alpha，可男人熟视无睹，他笑着对另一头的男人说，“这只兔子似乎很活跃。”

天鹅绒的沙发面，橘黄色的灯光，还有风吹过谷物带来的麦香，这一切都开始旋转，Kyle一下子清醒过来。

这不是他们的家，他还在地狱里。Kyle感到自己的脸上有毛茸茸的东西扫过，那是男人的衣角。

Cartman经常在午夜走到自己的床前，他有时会站在那一动不动几个小时，有时会发疯似地呢喃。他高大的身影为这病房添上了一些诡异，Cartman弯下腰，似乎要亲吻病人。

但动作永远定格在将将触碰到Kyle的时候，他维持着这种姿势，像是在为死者默哀。就差盖上白色的床单了，Kyle在心中晒笑起。

如果不是Alpha的信息素一直在Kyle的上方徘徊，或许他以为这种提心吊胆的日子即将结束。他明白Cartman总有忍不住的时候，他在Kyle熟睡之时轻抚那道痕迹。这会让Omega心惊胆战地装睡，有些事情不可以说出口，也绝不可以撞破。

Cartman想要标记Kyle，他要抹掉Omega肉体上最后属于Stan的东西。从树林里被捉住的那一刻起，兔子就不再是自然中的一员，它被动地被归纳为某个人的所有物。只是还没有带上项圈或是放完血推上案板上而已，Kyle藏在被子下的右手握成拳头，指甲扎进了皮肤中。

他的睡眠并不稳定，经常浑身冷汗地一觉醒来，而偏偏这个时候会看见Cartman就站在床头。Kyle多次在梦中惊醒，但他不能发出一点儿的响动，那会惊扰到Cartman，然后成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

“Kyle，我想你还在做梦，”Cartman突然开口说话，Kyle下意识松开了拳头，“我不明白……我不明白我已经做了很多努力，我想靠近你，但为什么……”他的声音低了下去，喃喃自语着，Kyle眼皮下的眼球滚来滚去。

“你究竟是讨厌我，还是因为你的怜悯在作怪？Kyle，别说我他妈的不懂，”男人的语速越来越快，“我可以给你Stan无法给你的一切，我承认我不够了解你，但是你又给过我这个机会了吗！”Cartman一下子没了力气，他靠在椅背上，大口大口地呼吸着。

“你不该对我微笑，你不该拉着我加入你们，你不该施舍你的好意，”Cartman单手捂住嘴，他想到了什么似的，在Kyle面前一会笑一会哭，“我不后悔把你关进笼子。”Alpha很快就平息了情绪，他的声音并不大，只是在Kyle听来这足以惊动一位睡眠质量本就不好的病人，于是Kyle默默地在心里画了个十字。

神爱世人，但我不是神。

或许曾有那么些时光Kyle平等地对待每一位人，但在集中营里，太多的悲惨在上演，Cartman无休止地折磨令他彻底放弃拯救失足者的念头。Cartman现在，将来，到死都不会被Kyle拯救。

睡意又开始浮上来，Kyle试图将Cartman剩下混乱毫无逻辑的自白听进去，但他在朦胧中似乎瞧见Stan站在化雪的桥上对他招手，于是Kyle欣然入梦。

Chapter 2:

白天工作的时候Kyle又差点昏倒在地，他扶着那些要被运走的木料们想要站直身子，因为监工会发现他。Kyle到不在乎被鞭子抽打或是辱骂，反倒是因为Cartman的缘故，他多半会被重新关在病房里。

Kyle不喜欢那一丝不苟的地方，整洁到完全容纳不下肮脏，他们是“肮脏”的犹太人，而自己是被特许的一例。这叫Omega感到可耻，Kyle锤着自己的腰，他努力将木头们扛起来，步履蹒跚地走在沙地上。

“啪！”，响亮的鞭笞声在Kyle的身后响起来，那是名男孩，他被监工恶狠狠地警告如果再这么慢手慢脚下去就会把他安排进别的地方。而这是所有集中营里最容易活下去的地放，Kyle抿住嘴，他尽力不去看后面男孩的表情与动作。

但是他能想像得到，红肿的双手，极不对称的双肩，还有被污泥和灰尘覆盖住的脸。

“啊……我我不是故意的，”男孩带上了哭腔，他被绊倒在地，那些木头们咕噜咕噜地滚下来，“求求您大人……让我留在这吧，求您了。”哀求声逐渐变成了尖叫，再渐渐地连声音都听不见了，Kyle感到心脏被捏紧，他猛地回头，看见男孩被捂住嘴拖进了某个角落。

有什么好意外的呢，Kyle？他在心中嘲笑自己，至少那个男孩又活过了一天，在他为Cartman口交的时候兴许还有更多的人在为生存出卖自己的肉体。

只不过是些器官罢了，Kyle继续往前走，除去那些，我还有肾脏，我还有很多。他在心中宽慰自己没有被夺去更多，这种自我安慰的方法使Kyle度过一个又一个难耐的日子，但发情期在慢慢靠近，很快他就不能这么从容地面对命运。

Cartman放下手中的文件，他一边点头一边旋开钢笔签下字，安静地站在一边的Kyle望着窗外发呆。

“你的信息素，”Cartman顿了顿，“不要紧么？”

Kyle将头摆正，他原想说不劳您费心，可在往常而言微弱的气味此刻变得极具引诱性，Kyle抽动了下鼻翼，Cartman的信息素他闻过很多次，但从没有这么地吸引他。

这是生物的本能，Kyle已经很久没有与Stan接触过了，他身体在慢慢适应另一名Alpha，而现在他将主动送上自己。Cartman岿然不动地坐在椅子上，他面色平淡，“Kyle？”

仅仅被喊了下名字，就感到下体缩紧，Kyle脸涨得通红，他嗫嚅地着，“我没事。”

Cartman不置可否地前倾身子，他将手背覆上Kyle的额间，浓烈的信息素再度袭来，Kyle躲闪不及被打了个正着。“咳咳！”Omega捂住自己的喉咙，他不能再靠近Cartman了，来自Alpha的诱剂正在蚕食他的理智。

不可以背叛Stan，你的意志绝不可以输，Kyle将脊背贴紧墙壁，他闭上眼努力回想自己与Stan的点点滴滴。但不凑巧，Kyle想起了很多次Stan解开他的上衣，用双手爱抚他的场景。那旖旎暧昧的回忆催化了Omega的信息素，清冽甘甜，Cartman忍不住索取更多。

Alpha的双唇很热，比起Omega凉到底而言，这冰火相融本该是最完美的一次结合。但Kyle想要拒绝，Cartman直接将他抱上了桌面。

“如果你认为我是在强迫你，或许你会更投入些，是吗？”Cartman不留情面地撕扯掉外衣，Kyle唔唔着说不出话，他被那一个吻弄得晕头转向，还没有回过神。

“你总是如此容易受骗，就像一只动物幼崽，”Cartman开始在Kyle的锁骨处流连，“我该是猎人吗。”隐藏在外套下的肉体白皙如初，他能看见蓝幽幽的血管在皮肤下流动着，Cartman将食指按住其中一条，他顺着流向一路游走到腰窝。

这富有挑逗意味的动作，Cartman熟练无比，他的牙齿摩挲着Kyle的耳垂，喷出的温热气体在Omega的心上挠痒。“Cartman……我，”Kyle柔柔弱弱地喊了声Cartman，“呜。”

气氛恰到好处，就连Cartman自己都忘了Kyle其实是被他“换”来的，在那一分钟里，他认为自己就是Kyle唯一的Alpha。于是吻的力道越来越大，Kyle呼吸变得急促，他处于一种迷幻的状态，无法分清眼前的人是谁，更分不清自己是否还在梦里。

如果是梦，Kyle迷迷糊糊地被抬起一条腿，那么Stan是在梦中和自己做爱。这是他们唯一的途径，Kyle迎合男人的动作，他一只胳膊搭上Alpha的腰侧。这是Omega为其开放了权限，只是刀子般的信息素刺痛了Kyle。

这不是Stan，他慌乱地想抽走自己的手，但被Cartman按在了原处，Kyle狭长的睫毛颤动起来，“Cartman！”他精心打造的梦境破裂了，Kyle被惊醒，他反应过来自己做了什么，而Cartman不过是顺水推舟了下。

疤痕在发烫，Kyle没有拒绝Cartman的下一步动作，他被信息素抛上了第二个梦。为了逃避现实带来的屈辱，Kyle自我催眠般地，默许了Cartman进入了自己的身体。他流出了眼泪，那是Kyle证明自己最后清白的证物，Alpha没有戳破这个谎言。

水声响起，Kyle干涩的穴道变得湿润，他双腿夹紧Cartman，后者用力地将阴茎送进去又拔出来。“亲爱的，”Cartman一只手捏住了Kyle的前端，“你喜欢这样。”被水汽氤氲的绿瞳收缩了一下，Kyle困惑地让自己往前，以便于更好地吃进性器官，他轻声回答着，“是……”

Stan。Kyle突兀地将右手搭在Cartman的小臂上，他在信息素的作用下发出黏糊糊的呻吟，犹如蜜糖般。Cartman欣喜若狂地抱住Kyle，Omega的腰肢盈盈一握，却又是如此的坚韧。

Stan。挂在小腿上的衣服晃动的幅度越来越大，Kyle将左手撑在身后，他高昂着头，Alpha的结在膨胀，那些种子流进了自己的子宫。

Stan。信息素消散开始消散，Kyle闭上眼睛，他从谎言中苏醒，那并非自己的爱人，而是一个，“你这个彻头彻尾的恶魔。”Kyle倔强地将下巴对着Cartman，正在为他做着清理的Alpha动作凝固住。

“那么你呢，一只不留情的母螳螂？”Cartman将毛巾浸湿，粉红色的穴肉还在吐着液体，Kyle咬着牙不愿意回答他。

“真该让Stan瞧瞧你床上和床下的两幅面孔，”Cartman将毛巾拧紧，他站直身子凝视着Kyle，“你以为你是什么贞洁烈女？”不不！Cartman在心中呐喊，他不应该说出这些，他看见Kyle被痛苦攫住，他忍住嘴边的道歉，“我劝你不要在自我折磨。”他干巴巴地说。

Kyle自始自终都没掉一滴泪。

Chapter 3:

这是这周来的第三次，Kyle倒在自己的床边，他望着地上的呕吐物，基本上都是水。无法正常的进食，刚吃进去的食物不到几个小时就会翻腾着被吐出去，Kyle虚弱地把头靠在床沿上。

也许自己是得了什么怪病，马上就要成为新的一具尸体被运出去，他动了动自己的手指，胃袋里空荡荡的，但他却不能吃些什么。Cartman似乎已经遗忘了这只Omega，毕竟谁会真正的在乎一个死倔的犹太人？

但是Stan……Kyle深吸一口气，他将自己挪到床上，但是Stan需要自己，他需要那些珍贵的药物来维持生命。再去求他一次吧，在自己病死之前，Kyle站起来，他的两只腿打起了颤。

Cartman一直都在等他主动来找他，他的部下报告因为接连几天自己都没有去看望Kyle，那位可怜的Omega得到了监工们加倍的“照顾”。他提醒自己不能心软，这是必要的惩罚，他要告诉不知天高地厚的Kyle，他才是这里的主宰。

“长官，他今天依然只是吃了一点食物。”

“不必管他。”

“是。”

随着门的开合声结束，Cartman孤零零地坐在办公室中，他内心有些焦急，为什么Kyle还不来找自己？Cartman咬牙切齿地想起被关着的Stan，“你的Omega似乎并不在乎你。”他冷笑着，忽然敲门声响了起来。

Cartman紧张地看向门锁，他从椅子上站起来，然后听见梦寐以求的声音，带着疲倦说：

“我是Kyle。”

Cartman听到自己的声音变了调，他压抑着兴奋与害怕，他的声音在颤抖，他说，“请进。”

幽灵一般的Kyle进了屋子，他裹紧了那件大衣，耀眼的那头红发被他整整齐齐地塞进了帽子里，“我想和你谈谈，Cartman。”他像是随时都会被风吹走，免疫力低下的Omega将门关上，为了走到这里，他被风吹得又咳嗽了起来。

“很抱歉长官，但我应该是病了。”Kyle把自己缩进了壳中，他睁着还在发亮的眼睛看向Cartman，“能否答应我……在我死后不要杀掉Stan。”

Cartman以为自己出现了幻听，虽然面前的Omega看上去情况很糟糕，但绝不是要死的前兆。他将Kyle的帽子摘下来，半蹲在地，盯着看了好一会，“你来找我就是交代遗言？我为什么要答应你，你看看你现在这个样子……”他后半句话没有说完，因为Kyle眼睛眨也不眨望着他。

“做我的Omega。”Cartman抛下了这句藏在心中很久的话，“被我标记。”他下意识地想要将头偏过去不去看Kyle的脸，但空气中飘荡着的“我答应你”令他僵在那。

这不对劲，Cartman皱起了眉头，Kyle没了往日的活力，他亮橙色的头发似乎失去了光泽。

“但我恳求让我看一眼Stan。”Kyle卑微的姿态令Cartman先前的喜悦一扫而空，不，不该是这样的，他是否将翱翔空中的鸟驯服成了家禽？

“好……”Cartman看着Kyle摇摇晃晃地站立起来，眼泪，这罕见于他身上的事物在Cartman的心脏里淅淅沥沥下了起来。

Cartman自己也不清楚究竟是什么在作怪，听话又漂亮的Omega多的是，如果仅仅是为了记忆中的那抹不忿，这是否在侮辱笑起来比晴空还灿烂的那个男孩。自负，目中无人，残忍，Cartman毫不在乎这些加在自身上的标签们，他是一头高傲的雄狮，无需为这群弱者费心。

可是Kyle是独一无二的，他记得连尘埃都可以看得一清二楚的下午，在音乐室，Kyle坐在一架钢琴前。他笑着对Cartman招手，问他是否愿意在音乐节和他合奏一曲，Omega被阳光渡上了层金边，悠扬的琴声从他的十指间流出。

Kyle是丛中的夜莺，不被任何事物拘束，而如今他却向自己低下了头颅。

“如果害怕我会把病传染给您——”Kyle还在为自己增加些筹码，他已经没有什么可以去交换的了，在他眼中，自己是废弃的玩具，只能将希望寄托于自己燃烧后可以为Stan带去温暖。

“不！”Cartman嗓音陡然拔高，他将桌面拍得直响，“你不被允许死去！”他双眼因长时间工作而生出红色的蛛网，血色般的瞳孔里Kyle瑟缩地窝在沙发中。

“如果你是因为快死了才松口，那么你算错了，即便是尸体我也不会交任何人。”Cartman坐回了椅子，他藏在桌子下的双手在发抖，“现在，跟我去见他。”

Cartman还是妥协了，他原以为Kyle至少会反抗，但Omega眼神呆滞地跟在他的身后，他完完全全成了木偶。

他不可以玷污那一张张无垢的记忆，Cartman，他领着Kyle走到了屋门前，不必和Stan怄气，你爱的是Kyle，而非当初的自己。Cartman停下了脚步。

“进去吧。”他一脸淡漠地松开了Kyle的手，随意地靠在门扉上，Kyle感激地对他笑了笑，“你不必如此，我说过。”Cartman将头转过去，他尽量不去看也不去听屋子里二人的细语，他害怕妒火烧毁自己，烧掉所爱的人。

Kyle可以为Stan付出一切，而他甚至不愿将自己的一点光芒施舍给Cartman，“我是该把你的羽翼剪掉，还是杀了你。”Cartman迷茫地看着四周。

Stan听到脚步声，很轻，仿佛走路的人飘在空中，他抬起头，看见了一张白纸似的脸。

Kyle抱住Stan，他望着被钉进墙壁的锁链，又看了看Stan双手上的镣铐，后者笑得轻松，“这没什么Kyle，不用担心我。”他故作潇洒的模样反而令Kyle痛苦加深，他将Stan扶到椅子上，凝视着黑发青年。

“他会放你来看我？”Stan率先打破了沉默，他发现Kyle削瘦的骨架已经撑不住这件大衣，Alpha皱了皱眉，“他在虐待你？”

Kyle摇摇头，他不知该如何开口向Stan道别，他只是将桌上的水杯摆弄来摆弄去。Stan这才嗅到一股极淡的信息素，他盯着Kyle看了好一会，直至Omega神色一变，弯下腰呕吐起。

“呃，Stan，我……”Kyle刚想说什么叫他不必担忧，就看见Stan“唰”得坐了起来，他一脸不可置信地望着Kyle，手颤抖着指着他。

Kyle讶异地看向Stan，而Stan则转而将桌面掀翻，他高声喊道，“他对你做了什么！他对你做了什么！”Stan发了疯地吼叫，他疯狂的样子吓到了Kyle，Omega支支吾吾地说这怎么了。

Stan用不可思议的目光看着Kyle，最后他自嘲地笑了笑，双肩耸下来，“你确实不明白，因为新生儿在吸取母体的营养，我想你最近什么都没吃进去。”他颓废地坐在地上，“恭喜你Kyle，你就要当妈妈了。”

如一道惊雷劈在Kyle的天灵盖上，他摇晃着Stan的肩膀，说这不可能，说他绝不可能怀上Cartman的孩子，但是Stan一语不发。“Stan，你说话，你告诉我这是假的，”Kyle感到自己的胃又痉挛了起来，同时小腹开始抽痛，“Stan！”

Alpha颓然地任他摇晃，他的眼神死了下去，Kyle尖叫着跑出了屋子，就连Cartman都没能捉住Kyle，他跑得飞快。Kyle骨头中最后的力量被榨干了，他跑到那群妇人之间，语无伦次地开始求救，因为语序颠倒，最后人们还是没能理解他究竟想表达什么。

Kyle无助地在原地看向那些女人，他怀孕了，而他自己以为是快死了——他宁可自己死。Cartman追了上来，他将那群聚集在一起的犹太人呵斥开，而后一把揽住Kyle，“你想跑到哪去，Stan他……”

“我恨你！”Kyle大喊大叫着挣脱了Cartman的束缚，他捂着自己的腹部开始干呕，他想吐出胃里面所有的东西，最后可以连带子宫中的胚胎。想到这里Kyle一脸惊恐地望着Cartman，他看了看男人，又想到死去的孩子们，集中营里诞生然后死掉的婴儿的脸似乎就在他的眼前转着圈。

“很好，”Cartman阴沉下了脸，他不明白Kyle究竟跟Stan说了些什么，但Omega现在疯疯癫癫的模样激怒了他，“我想你最好清楚你还有未支付的代价！”他抱起了Kyle，后者不住地敲打他的背部，他向四周求救，这令Cartman愈发得不痛快。

“我知道你恨我，恨我也好，我就该从一开始就拔掉你的翅膀！”Cartman将Kyle重重地摔在了床上，他抬起Omega的下巴，“Stan让你哭让你笑，那我呢？！”

没有人回答他，哭喊声变得更大，Kyle也不知为何那么抗拒与Cartman交合，明明他并不想要腹中的胎儿。可当他想起那些婴儿们的脸，他感到一股母性从他身上流出，于是Kyle奋力地反抗。他搂住自己，他想告诉Cartman自己怀孕了，可Alpha直接将他推倒在床上，用牙齿撕咬着他的唇。

就像他们第一次做的那样，Kyle被堵住了嘴，Cartman没有任何的爱抚，他直挺挺地捅进了Kyle的肉体。“啊——！”Kyle发出一声惨叫，比烙铁烫上皮肤还要疼痛，每一个细胞都在叫嚣，它们在Kyle的大脑里撞来撞去。

腥臭的精液被射了进去，但Cartman不愿就此作罢，他抬起Kyle纤弱的腰肢继续下一轮的抽插。Omega逐渐呼吸微弱了下去，他的眼睛泛着死亡的灰白色，Cartman这才停了下来，那双翡翠般的眼睛无神地看着天花板流泪。

“Kyle……不……我，”Cartman给了自己一巴掌，他将Kyle身上的污浊清理掉，他跪坐在Omega前开始道歉，“Kyle！不要这样……”似乎属于Kyle的一切都在被橡皮擦抹去，包括富有生机的双眸，他了无生气地躺在床上，在Cartman的眼泪落到他的脸上时，Kyle开了口。

“我怀孕了。”他最后将这句话说了出来，Kyle明白那极具暗示性的梦预兆了什么，他给自己判刑，“是你的。”

这尊木偶裂开了一道缝隙，他被Cartman抱在怀中小声地啜泣，最后是嚎啕大哭，他再也不能回到那个夏天，那个屋子，还有那个男人的身边了。

Chapter 4:

得知Kyle怀了孕后的Cartman更加小心，他安排人将那些看见Kyle从Stan跑出来的围观者杀掉。

Cartman需要那个孩子降生，即使这里塞满了地狱都放不下的尸体。Kyle病弱的身躯使他只能全天呆在病房中，而Cartman找来一具烧焦的尸体冒充成Kyle——反正没有人会在意犹太人的死亡。

于是Kyle在集中营里的痕迹被抹去，除了Cartman就只有Stan知道他的存在。“我从没有这么开心过。”Cartman在他的床前走来走去，而Kyle只能回以一个虚弱的微笑，“是啊。”

连他自己也不知道究竟在附和些什么，他对Cartman恨之入骨，可随着被告知自己孕育了生命，Kyle开始收敛起自己的天性。他变得有些瞻前顾后，Kyle想要保护那个孩子，哪怕是Cartman的。

至少有一半的血是自己的，而他会将孩子养成一个与Cartman截然相反的性格，他应当温和、聪慧，还有一头黑色的头发，黑发。Kyle的笑容在嘴边维持不动，他认命了，就这样吧，Stan。

Cartman看着Kyle嘴角的弧度，他微微弯下了腰亲了亲Omega，“战事结束后，我们就回到原来那个地方，他能给你的我一样能，甚至做得更好。”Kyle笑了笑，他没有说话，从那天之后Kyle就愈发的安静。如若不是那双带笑的眼睛还在发光，Cartman以为眼前的人只是一具空壳。

实际上Kyle的生命濒临枯竭，他的精神被拉成了绷紧的直线，只消一个小小的契机，Kyle就会立刻炸开血。

Cartman还在喋喋不休，他想着孩子的名字，想着该为他准备什么样的玩具，忽然他的话头顿住了，像是为了印证Kyle已经放开了Stan，他提议，“我们再去见见Stan。”Kyle依旧挂着笑容不说话。

Stan看见小腹微隆起的Kyle被Cartman牵着手进了屋，这是他没有见过的Kyle，温柔又含蓄，他不再是浑身麦芒。Cartman一脸得意，他炫耀般地走到Stan跟前，“我会让人把你治好，我会让你完好无损地活下去，见证我与Kyle今后的每一天。”

“滚！”Stan看也不看Cartman，他黑曜石般的眼睛在Kyle那里扫来扫去，最终他露出一个苦涩的笑容，“Kyle，对不起。”

Kyle摇了摇头，他走过来，Stan看见了那双眼睛，死寂在他的心脏上空出现。那绝非一个期待新生儿诞生的母亲会有的眼神，Kyle麻木地蹲下来，他将头贴在Stan的额间，Cartman忍住了。

“亲爱的，我们会活下去的。”他起身，Cartman伸出手想去拉他一把，但Kyle痛苦地捂住肚子。

Stan意识到发生了什么，集中营里的一些女人防止自己被看守们强暴后会怀孕，会藏着一些特制的药物。那应该是在得知自己怀孕之前Kyle吃下去的药，没人会想到这种老土的法子会让他滑胎。

血不断地从Kyle的双腿之间流出，Stan大声喊着Cartman，而被喊的人慌不择路地抱着Kyle往医务室冲去。Kyle困顿地闭上眼，他在想为什么会变成这样，明明已经下定了决心去养育那个孩子。

Stan焦急的呼喊声令Kyle没有昏过去，但随着一声软肉坠落在地上的声音，Kyle被血浸湿的双腿间一下子冷了起来。还未成型的胚胎在血泊中呈现安详的姿态，Kyle看见胎儿的尸体，从出生到现在所有的画面一一闪现。走马观花的人生片段不断地冲击着Kyle，他已经没有泪水可以流出了。

谁该为他的痛负责？谁该抚平他的伤痕？Kyle笑了起来，笑声变得断断续续，他笑得快要喘不过气来，而Cartman在内心哀求着，他害怕怀中的人会一下子卡住动作然后死去。

“我错了Kyle！Kyle！不要这样！我会放你自由Kyle！不要不不不！”Cartman双手都是Kyle流出的血，他转过身子看向Stan，而Stan用同样惊惧的目光望着Kyle。

人为什么要活着？Kyle一边笑一边想Stan当初给他的答案，是什么来着？他还在流血，Kyle的机体似乎在等待主脑发出最后的指令，只需要最后的一个指令，就可以决定生死。

放弃吧，他听到了遥远的声音，放弃求生的欲望，你会上天堂的。Kyle在Cartman的臂弯中不再大笑，他合上了眼睛，这根弦断裂了。

“来年我们会在这里栽种一些萝卜，”声音不是很清晰，但Kyle听出了男人话中的宠溺，“那只兔子你准备为它取什么名字？”

“——”

人为什么要活着？

Kyle睁开了眼，看见熟悉的天花板，这里是集中营，这里死亡不断，这里充满了绝望。

有些回忆，如果自己死了，就没有人可以与Stan分享。Kyle屏蔽噪杂的人声，Cartman私藏起来的记忆Kyle也拥有着，他与Stan一人一半，在无言的时光中被风化。

直到死亡真正淹没他们。

-END-


End file.
